Joy
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: [Hopeless AU] Dilemas morales de una enfermera en un mundo donde la salud pokémon es solo para privilegiados. Premio para Merinare por haber obtenido el segundo lugar en el reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** [Hopeless AU] Fic psicológico.

 **Nota inicial:** Premio para Merinare, quien obtuvo el segundo lugar en el reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". Va con mucho cariño c:

* * *

 **Joy**

* * *

Su esposo la despertó con un tierno beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos para toparse con una de las sonrisas más perfectas que había tenido la fortuna de ver. Respondiendo al detalle, le susurró un buenos días al hombre que, luego de admirarla por unos segundos más, se retiró de la habitación indicando que era momento de despertar a la "princesa" también. Joy suspiró pensando en la suerte que había tenido en casarse con Renzo a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que ese pescador no la iba a llevar a nada bueno.

La mujer se sobó los ojos y visualizó el pequeño reloj que adornaba su mesa de noche para luego dejar la comodidad de su cama y alistarse para un día más en el trabajo. Eso último le ocasionó un descenso en el ánimo inicial, pero lo supo controlar mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

El padre de familia llevaba puesto un delantal muy adorable que su hija le había regalado por el día del padre mientras le preparaba el desayuno a su familia. La pequeña miraba asombrada la destreza de su padre con los utensilios de cocina y esperaba a que él terminara su labor para poder disfrutar de la primera fuente de energía del día junto a los dos seres que más amaba.

Joy apareció por el pasillo a los minutos vestida con su uniforme rosa y blanco, sonriendo a su hija que la llamaba para desayunar. Los pankekes estaban listos y la familia se sentó, bendijo los alimentos y empezaron a comer antes de realizar sus labores del día.

—¡Mami, mami! —dijo Marnie mientras se embarraba parte de la cara con la miel que había chorreado de los pankekes y su padre la limpiaba con una servilleta— ¡Ya sé cuál quiero que sea mi primer pokémon!

La alegría de compartir ese momento con su hija y su esposo desapareció de golpe ante el comentario de la pequeña, quien —por su inocencia— desconocía qué tan delicado de tratar era el teme de tener a un compañero en las circunstancias en las que vivían.

—Corazón, ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Renzo sabiendo que a Joy le molestaba que se tocara el tema de tener algún pokémon en casa.

—¿Pero cuándo tendré la edad suficiente para tener uno? —reclamó.

—Déjame pensarlo mejor de camino al trabajo ¿Está bien?

La enfermera besó a su hija en la mejilla y a su esposo en los labios, tomó su equipamiento y se despidió de ambos mientras cruzaba la puerta de su humilde casa en la ruta 34. Apenas salió, sintió cómo la burbuja de la vida perfecto reventó.

* * *

Marcó su tarjeta diez minutos antes, como todos los días.

Joy se aproximó a su consultorio, ubicado en el segundo piso de ese grisáceo edificio en el centro de Ciudad Trigal, donde solo atendía de vez en cuanto ya que otras labores en el lugar la mantenían ocupada. En los pasillos reinaba un incómodo silencio y los consultorios externos estaban a la espera de los jóvenes clientes del establecimiento, mayormente hijos de líderes de gimnasio, empresarios famosos o de los ejecutivos del Alto Mando o la Liga Pokémon que podían pagar la alta tarifa de curación y evitar que sus pokémons muriesen luego de una sangrienta batalla en la que no resultaron vencedores.

Las ocho de la mañana marcó el gran reloj de la sala de recepción y el trabajo comenzaba oficialmente.

Supervisar parecía un trabajo muy sencillo, pero era el más delicado de todos: no había que evaluar lo profesionales que eran las subordinadas, sino qué tan blando tenían el corazón. Y eso hacía sentir como basura a cualquier persona criada con valores en un pasado no muy lejano. En ese horrible edificio no solo se atendía al rico, sino que se humillaba al pobre con la indiferencia.

La seguridad del lugar era el pilar de todo. Los cuatro fortachones que cuidaban la entrada solo dejaban ingresar a los que comprobaban que podían costear los servicios del establecimiento, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se podía observar a un par de entrenadores suplicando en la puerta por alguna medicina mientras sus pokémons agonizaban en sus brazos, pero claro, el Centro Pokémon se reservaba al derecho de admisión.

Joy bajó alrededor de las nueve para comprobar que todo marchara "bien" en la planta baja. Caminó por las salas y luego dio un paseo por la recepción y nada parecía salirse del protocolo de la empresa, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un chico de gorra y polera roja ingresó mostrando un credencial de socio a los de seguridad y caminó algo nervioso al mostrador de la derecha para tramitar la recuperación de un cyndaquil muy herido, que protegía dentro de su pokéball. La encargada, una muchacha que había ingresado hace algunas semanas pidió el credencial al dueño del pokémon y este se lo dio más nervioso aún. Ella lo miró preocupada y parecía que él argumentaba algo exhaustivamente. Segundos después, la nueva tipeó algunas cosas en la computadora y el chico sonrió hasta más no poder mientras que en sus labios se podía observar un "gracias".

—Detente allí, Teresa —dijo seriamente Joy acercándose a la chica. Sabía lo que acababa de hacer y le molestaba demasiado ser la mala del cuento, pero con tantas cámaras era obvio que si no intervenía, la despedida iba a ser ella.

La mirada del chico también recayó sobre la enfermera supervisora. Era más que evidente que el entrenador había entrado con una identificación adulterada en búsqueda de algún servicio gratuito para su pokémon al borde de la muerte y que Teresa, queriendo hacer algo bien por una vez en su vida, lo iba a dejar pasar a la sección de máquinas de restauración.

—No es lo que parece, Joy, yo...

Uno de los agentes de seguridad ya se había acercado tomó al chico de los brazos para sacarlo de allí al ver el escándalo, quien entre lágrimas y gritos pidió por la vida de su compañero, que si querían le podían pegar a él, pero que salvasen a su pokémon. Joy lo sintió muchísimo, pero no evitó que la injusticia socio-económica sea cometida y, mostrando una seriedad tan hipócrita como ella misma, le pidió a Teresa que la acompañara al tercer piso del edificio, donde se encontraba la oficina del gerente de la sucursal. Todo el ascenso fue una constante súplica a la que Joy tuvo que hacer oídos sordos mientras sentía como pisoteaba sus principios otra vez.

La enfermera supervisora le informó todo al señor Robles mientras Teresa no sabía donde meter la cara por el quebrantamiento al manual del empleado, específicamente al artículo 1, sección 3. Luego de corroborar los hechos, el gerente miró orgulloso a Joy y mandó a llamar a su secretaria para que se encargara del papeleo del despido de la desobediente, a quién mandó retirarse inmediatamente de su vista.

—Sí que sabes cómo es este negocio, Jassy —dijo el canoso hombre observando descaradamente las piernas de su enfermera favorita.

—Gracias, señor Robles —respondió restándole importancia al hecho que su jefe ni siquiera supiera cuál era su nombre, tolerando su lujuriosa mirada solo por una cosa—. Por cierto, señor, ya hice el papeleo para el aumento que me prometió.

—Cierto, cierto... ¿se los diste a mi secretaria?

—Se los daré cuando terminé el tema de Teresa, señor —dijo la enfermera evitando hacer demasiado contacto visual.

—Bien, los firmaré hoy mismo para que puedas recibir el bono este mes ¿te parece bien, cariño?

Estaba más que bien. Toda la frialdad, impotencia y acoso que había soportado las últimas semanas eran por el preciado aumento. Renzo podía ser el mejor hombre del mundo, pero lo que ganaba no era suficiente como para cubrir todas las necesidades de la casa, por lo que ella costeaba la gran parte de las cosas y ese dinero de más le caía de maravilla. Con la alta tasa de desempleo de la región, quedarse en ese inmundo lugar era lo único que podía hacer.

Después de lo movida que había sido la mañana, el resto del turno fue pan comido, pero siempre con ese mal sabor.

Llegadas las seis de la tarde, se colocó el abrigo y salió por una de las puertas de los costados con mucha cautela. Caminó a paso ligero por una media cuadra hasta que un bullicio le llamó la atención y volteó; pudo visualizar a un grupo de quince entrenadores que estaba causando revuelo en la puerta principal del Centro Pokémon. El muchacho de gorra y polera roja de hacía unas horas, que parecía ser el líder de los alborotados, sostenía en sus manos el cadáver de su cyndaquil mientras gritaba que iba a hacer pagar a los responsables por la muerte de su pokémon. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos llenos de ira. Los demás jóvenes estaban en las mismas condiciones, apoyando la protesta además con improvisados carteles y cánticos que insultaban al capitalismo y al sistema de gobierno. Era algo que personas como Joy podían soportar a duras penas, por lo que dejó de lastimarse el alma con la escena y caminó al sur rumbo a reunirse con su familia.

* * *

Llegó a casa horrorizada. La migraña la mataba de a poco, como si algún parásito estuviese devorando muy despacio su cerebro. Tiró el maletín a un lado y se dejó desparramar sobre el sofá más grande de la sala. El ruido de su llegada alertó a su hija, quién no dudó en acudir a su encuentro y abrazarla; quería contarle lo lindo que había sido su día en el Jardín, la felicitación que recibió de la profesora y las deliciosas galletas que acababa de preparar con ayuda de papá. Renzo apareció detrás de su hija con el mismo mandil de la mañana y una bandeja de los bocadillos recién horneados, además de esa serenidad y sonrisa que encantaban a cualquiera.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo, amor? —preguntó el hombre sentándose al lado de su esposa y ofreciéndole una de sus creaciones.

Joy se tragó el dolor y los recuerdos de aquel lunes mientras explicaba que fue un día como cualquier otro, que ayudó a los entrenadores que más lo necesitaban y que muchos pokémons se recuperaron gracias a su labor.

Padre e hija se comieron el cuento junto a las galletas y la enfermera añadió remordimiento a esa horrible mochila que le tocaba llevar desde que escogió por sueño trabajar en un Centro Pokémon.

—¡Por eso quiero ser como tú, mamá! ¡Eres muy buena!

Miró a su hija llegando a su límite. Le dieron ganas de decirle la verdad, que ese mundo no era color de rosa, que no le permitía tener pokémons porque no quería que el brillo de sus ojos de desvaneciera como a todos los entrenadores que no podían pagar la cuota de atención ni uno de esos planes de seguro tan caros que ofrecía su centro de trabajo. No quería que lo único bueno que había hecho, su princesa, pasara por lo mismo que ella.

—No, Marnie —dijo abrazándola muy fuerte y con una voz temblorosa—. Prométeme que serás mejor que yo.

La niña asintió sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de su madre y Joy solo rezaba para que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando la ayuda no dependía de qué tanto dinero se tenía en los bolsillos y no se tenía que matar la ilusión de los niños aventureros que salían a descubrir el mundo en busca de ser los mejores. Rezaba para que los muchachos que protestaron al frente del Centro Pokémon obtuvieran la justicia que buscaban.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Vaya, no puedo creer que realmente haya terminado este pendiente tan rápido xD

Merinare, espero este fic sea de tu agrado. Cuando leí lo de la privatización de la salud pokémon dentro del AU se me vino a la cabeza poner a Joy en un papel donde la moral estuviese involucrada. Y, pues, estoy feliz con el resultado a pesar que esa no sea la intención de la historia (?

Bueno, ya nos leemos c:


End file.
